Friendship, Family, and NaLu
by Bookworms will rule the world
Summary: AU. Lucy is moving cross country, with her adopted sister Levy, older adoptive brother Jellal, and little brother Romeo. (Just 'cause). Settling in is hard, but with a bit of help from their new friends, and their family, they do just fine. ;) NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, and RoWen
1. New school

The alarm beeps like crazy, giving me a headache. I sit up, stretch, and hit the off button. It's the first day at our new school. Yay. (Sarcasm intended). My older (adoptive) brother Jellal was starting at a new college to get his PHD, and since he was our legal guardian, we had to move across the country with him. I stand up, and look around my new room that I share with my (adoptive) sister, Levy. Speaking of Levy… I walk over to her bed, and shake her awake.

"Huh? Wha?" She mutters. Only Levy could sleep through an alarm that loud. "C'mon, we got to get ready to school!" She slowly pulls herself out of bed and into the shower. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>All four of us, meaning Jellal, Levy, me, and my little (also adoptive) brother, Romeo. We're all shoveling down the breakfast Jellal made. Levy looks up from her book. "Oh, Lu-chan, do you have the map they emailed us printed?" I smiled, and handed over the second copy. We were going to Fiore Private School, which had grades 1-12. The three of us has gotten full scholarships.<p>

Jellal stood up. "Come on, I need to drop you off before my first class starts."

The three of us quickly stood up, grabbed our backpacks, and go outside. We clamber into our beat up Honda minivan. We weren't exactly rich. Jellal's parents had left him a bank account full of money, but we used it sparingly, considering it was all we had to live on, not counting Jellal's tiny salary. After we were settled, I let out a breath. "It will be fine. It's going to be fine." I repeat in my head. If I repeat it enough times, maybe it will come true.

* * *

><p>We parked, and the three of us spilled out of the car. We wave goodbye to Jellal, who then rushes to Crime Sorcire (is that how you spell it?) college. We look around the campus, which is beautiful. I'm so busy looking around that I don't notice the skateboarder barreling towards me. I hear ,"Watch out!" ,then I'm in a full on collision, and all I can see is… pink hair?<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry that it's so short. Hope you liked it, and please review!<p> 


	2. New Start

**I tried making this one longer!**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>As my eyes focused, I saw 5 faces hovering over me. Levy, Romeo, and three others. A blue haired girl was closest to my face.<p>

"Hello! Hello! We're really sorry!" She cried.

A boy with unruly black hair, and more metal on his face than skin, snorted. "We're not the ones who have to be sorry. It all this flame-brain's fault." He said, jerking his thumb towards the boy standing next to him. I sit up, confused.

Levy cried, "Lu-chan! You're fine!" I smile.

"Yup. I'm just reeeeealy confused. What exactly happened?"

The little bluenette said nervously, "Um, well, you see, my cousin Natsu over there…" she points to a pink haired boy, the one the black haired boy had called "flame-brain" "Sorta barreled headfirst into you.

The boy raises his arm and scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, hehe, sorry!" He says with a slightly sheepish grin. "How 'bout this. We'll show you around, help you out. Then we'll be even."

I smile, partly because his enthusiasm was contagious, partly because that would be awesome. "Sure." I say, and take the hand offered to me. "So, let's start again." I begin, after I am fully upright. "My name is Lucy, and this is my sister Levy, and my little brother Romeo." I say, pointing at Levy and Romeo in turn.

He grins widely, displaying pointed incisors (not canines, those are for dogs, according to my 7th grade science teacher). "And I'm Natsu, and this is my cousin Gajeel, and my other cousin Wendy!"

"What grade are you guys in?" Levy pipes up.

Gajeel looks at her. "Well, shrimp, me and Natsu are sophomores, and Wendy is in 6th grade. Levy lets out a squeak of outrage.

"First of all, you made a serious grammatical error in that sentence, and second, do not call me shrimp! Such a nickname makes one wish to repeatedly acquaint your facial features with an item fundamentally used in building walls!" She cried, and stalked off.

Gajeel looked totally lost. "What the heck does that mean?"

I smirk. When Levy gets mad, she starts talking like a living dictionary. "It means she wants to hit you in the face with a brick." I reply.

"Well why didn't she just say that?" He mutters, then runs after her.

I hide a giggle behind my hand. Maybe this school won't be so bad! Natsu grabs my wrist, and drags me towards one of the groups of kids.

"C'mon! There's some people I want you to meet."

* * *

><p>We stopped at a group of about 4 other people. "Hey guys!" Natsu cried. "This is Lucy. She's new!"<p>

The group snickers. A black haired boy speaks up. "Yes, we can see that she's new, considering that we've never seen her before." Then, he started… taking off his shirt?! A blue haired girl spoke up, scolding him. "Gray-sama! Put you shirt back on! You are scaring Lucy-san!"

I blink, confused. "Does this… happen often?" I ask.

A pretty, white haired girl laughed. "Yup." She reached out her hand to shake, which I gladly took. "I'm Lisanna, that stripper is Gray, this girl is Juvia," She pointed to the black haired boy and the blue haired girl respectively, "and that's Cana, Alzak, and Biska." I smile at all of them, and say hi.

"So, how'd you run into Natsu?" Lisanna asks. I laugh.

"Actually, he ran into me! Literally!" We both laugh then.

"Of course that flame-brain ran you over." Gray snorts.

"Oi! What didya call me ice princess?!" Natsu cries indignantly.

"I called you dumb! Did ya really need me to spell it out for you?"

"You wanna go stripper?!"

"Bring it on dragon boy!"

Oooookay. I turn to Lisanna. "This happen a lot too?"

"All the time. If you're going to be hanging out with us, your gonna end up getting used to it. Slowly." She replied. "Everyone calls our group Fairy Tail." Lisanna said. I scratch my head. "Like, Snow White?" Lisanna smiles. "Naw. Like, actual fairy's tails!" I smile. We'll that was new.

"Hey Luce, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks, looking up from his fight.

Wow. I found friends? Already? Awesome.

I smile, and reply, "Sure!"

"Awesome!" Natsu yelled, before turning back to the fight, which now, for some reason, includes Cana.

Just then, the bell rang. I squinted at my schedule. "Can you guys show me where room 32 is?"

Natsu looked up from his fight again and gave another toothy grin. "That's 's homeroom. Lis and I have her too, you can come with us.

As I walked towards my homeroom, I smiled to myself. Maybe, just maybe, Fairy Tail private school isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It only takes a second! And the thing Levy said wasn't entirely thought up by me, read oreoninja123's fanfic Guidelines to Camp Half-Blood. <strong>


	3. Bullies and RoWen

**Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Well, the classes weren't so bad. I guess they were a bit hard, but the stereotype of a dumb blonde doesn't apply to me. Anyways, we were talking during lunch, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned, and saw a large boy standing over a smaller one. I squinted, and saw…Romeo!<p>

I started running towards the boys. No one picks on my little brother. Natsu noticed, and ran after me.

"Luce! Hey, Luce! What's wrong?" He shouts. I ignore him.

I reach the boys, Natsu trailing behind me. I saw Romeo cowering in the shadow of the boy and his goons. I saw his face clearly, and realized that he was in my grade.

"-dirty little orphan!" He jeered at my little brother.

I cleared my throat. "What-" my voice had a dangerous edge. "Do you think you are doing?"

He smirked. "Just giving this street urchin what he deserves. But you, beautiful," he began. "Deserve to be with me."

I was appalled. "Heck no!" I scooped up Romeo, and began calming him down.

The boy jeered again. "Why do you need that little orphan?"

"He's not an orphan." Natsu had caught up to me.

"Says who?" The bully smirked.

"This is Lucy's little brother. He's not an orphan." Natsu replied. You could see the fire in his eyes.

"And who are you?" He sneered.

Natsu smirks. "You can call me Salamander." And with that, he gave the jerk a good punch in the nose.

The bully touched his nose, and when his fingers came off red with blood, he ran off.

I high-fived Natsu, laughing.

Romeo looked at Natsu, his eyes shining with adoration. "Wow! That was awesome!"

Natsu smiled, and ruffled Romeo's hair. "Thanks kid!" He bends down to Romeo's level. "So. My name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name again?"

"Romeo… um…" he looked at me for reference.

"Conbolt-Fernandez." I supplied. Fernandez was our foster parent's and Jellal's last name. We had just recently found our Romeo's original surname, which was Conbolt.

"Romeo Conbolt-Fernandez!" Said my little brother happily.

Natsu touched his arm, and Romeo lets out a small squeak of pain.

"Romeo." I say. I still don't understand boys and their need to look tough all the time. "Let me see." I gently turn his arm over.

There was a small scrape on hugs elbow that was lightly but continuously bleeding.

I bite my lip. "Band-aid." I mutter, thinking out loud.

Natsu yells, "Oi! Wendy!"

The blue haired girl from before runs over.

"Can we use some of the band-aids from your first-aid kit?" He asks her.

She surveys Romeo's scrape.

"Actually, I should clean it too." She says uncertainly.

I smile. "That would be great!" I say.

She takes the first-aid kit out of her bag, and takes a wipe covered in anti infection chemical and steadies Romeo's arm, blushing.

"Th-this might sting a bit." She stutters.

Romeo nods, looking at her face.

She places the wipe on the scrape, and Romeo lets out a little squeak of pain. Then, he blushes profusely and looks at his shoes.

"Aww!" I thought. "Romeo has a crush! And they're so cute together!"

Wendy finished placing the Band-aid, and smiled shyly at Romeo, who was still blushing slightly.

"Well, you're good to go." She says quietly.

"Thanks." Romeo says, just as softly.

Then, the bell rang for the end of lunch, saving the two more embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>RoWen is too cute.<strong>


	4. An eventful ride home- or not

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>We were sitting on the curb, waiting for Jellal. I turned to Romeo.<p>

"How's your arm?" I ask.

He smiles. "It's much better. Wendy-chan is really good."

I giggle. "Oh, so now she's Wendy-chan?" I ask playfully.

Jellal and his family had a Japanese background, plus the three of us were adopted from Japan, so we had grown up saying honorifics.

Romeo blushed. "I, ah, um…" He stutters.

This was too cute. Just then, Jellal drove up to the curb we were sitting on, and opened the door.

"Get in!" He yelled.

We scrambled in. Jellal closed the door, and stepped on the gas pedal.

What? Jellal didn't go fast unless…

"Whoa. Why are you so happy Jellal?" Levy muttered.

"You'll never guess who I saw at Crime Sorciere today." Jellal said, his voice showing his barely suppressed glee.

"Who?" I asked, really curious. Jellal doesn't get happy easily.

"Erza!" He cried.

My eyes grow wide. "Erza Scarlet, like you best friend before you moved away from this area? Like, the Erza that you haven't seen in 5 years?" I exclaimed.

The part of his face I could see in the rear view mirror shone with excitement. "The one and only." He replied.

Jellal used to live in this area as a kid, one of the many reasons he was so excited to get into Crime Sorciere. Erza was his best friend, and, looking back, he probably had a huge crush on her.

"So did you get to say hi?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "She and her couple of her friends are coming over tomorrow."

He tried to sound indifferent and failed miserably. The sounded as excited as a five year old promised candy.

"That's great!" Romeo said, obviously excited too. "I haven't seen Erza-san in forever!"

Jellal eyed us in the mirror. "So. Made any friends?" He asked.

Levy looked at his reflection, the look on her face saying it all. "What do you think?" Then she returned to her book.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"I made a friend Niichan. Well, sort of. Her name is Wendy, and she's really nice." Romeo answered.

"He has a crush on her." I say, in a mock stage whisper.

Romeo promptly turned red and protested, "I do not!"

The rest of us giggle. It was soooooo obvious.

"And Lucy?" He asks.

I think about Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Alzak and Bisca. I remember Natsu punching that jerk in the face.

I smile and say, "A few."

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any characters you want me to add, just tell me in a review.<strong>

**-Air**


	5. Joining Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hiro Mashima, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Levy , Romeo and I peeked into the headmaster's office. The secretary smiled, and waved us in.<p>

"Come in, come in. Mr. Doma is busy, so I will speak to you" she said.

"Alright. You are the Fernandez family?" She asked,surveying us.

I roll my eyes. This always happens. "We're all adopted." I clarifyed.

"Of course, of course." She muttered, searching through her files. "Ah. Here it is. Okay." She smiled at us.

"So, how are you liking the school so far?"

It was the second day, and we needed to get our electives and other things.

We returned her question with a chorus of "It's nice" and "Fine".

"Alright dear." She said to me. "Which elective do you want?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you have a choir?"

"You betcha!" She said, and checked it off. Then she asked Romeo and Levy, who went for band and color guard respectively.

"Now," she asked. "Do you want to join a guild? It's like a club, and each guild competes in the Grand Magic Games, at the end of the year."

I smiled. "Yup!"

"That sounds cool. Like the houses in a Harry Potter." Said Levy.

"That's fun!" Romeo said.

The secretary pushed a list over the desk. "It's a list of the guilds. They're listed in order from the most chance of winning to the least."

I look over the list. A name catches my eye, from the very end of the list.

"Fairy Tail." I said.

"Same." Echoed a Levy and Romeo.

The secretary's smile wavered. "Are you sure?" She asked. "That guild has been last place for the last 7 years."

I nod. "We're sure."

"Okay. It's your choice?" She said uncertainly. She rummages around, handing us a package of stickers and our new schedule.

"You can use the stickers to…" she snickers. "Show off… what guild you're in."

She was still laughing as we walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, it's an AU version go the GMG arc. This is just an explanation chapter.<strong>

**Oh, and if the next chapter doesn't come by today or tomorrow, review or flame. They both motivate me!**

**Btw, Band Geeks 4 ever! I play the trumpet in a concert band.**


	6. A grown up playdate

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>I watched Jellal from behind the door. Usually, nothing my brother does is interesting or funny enough to waste time on, but this was hilarious. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, freaking out.<p>

Yes. Jellal. Mr. I'm Always Calm, was literally freaking out. 3 guesses as to why. Yup. Erza, Erza, and Erza.

I watched him fidget with his feet, run his hands through his hair multiple times, and wipe his palms on his jeans. I got another minute or so of blackmail, before I told him to get his act together.

I walked over, and yelled in his ear, "Jellal! Calm down!"

He jumped. "Oh. Lucy. Thanks, but I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. That is why you are running your hands through your hair every 10 seconds. Because you are fine."

"Deep breath." I said. Jellal complied grudgingly. Just then the bell rang.

"Now," I said in my best drill sergeant voice. "You will open the door, and you will have fun. No panic attacks." I instructed.

Jellal smiled, and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks Lucy. What would I do without you?" He said.

"You're my Niichan. It's the least I can do, making sure that you don't make a fool out of yourself in front of your crush." I smirk.

He swatted me on the arm, smiling. "Shaddup." he said and went to open the door.

"Hey." He said. "Come in."

I saw 3 people walk in, two girls and a boy. The one in front had bright red hair. In fact, it was Scarlet.

A blue haired blur zipped by. "Erza!" It cried.

It stopped in front if Erza, whose eyes widened.

"Levy!" She smiled. "I missed you too."

I ran down too. "Hey, don't forget me!" I cried.

She pulled the two of us into a crushing hug.

The white haired girl fake pouts. "Aw. No hug for me?" She asked teasingly.

I look at her. White hair, could it be…

"Mira?!" I said incredulously.

Mirajane had been another friend of Jellal's. This girl looked quite sweet, and harmless. Teenage Mirajane was anything but.

She let out a soft laugh. "C'mon, I haven't changed that much!"

My gaze turned to the boy. Oh. This face I remembered. Headphones, and the oversized cloak.

"Laxus." I said confidently.

He laughed. "Ya got it right Blondie!"

The guy was still kinda creepy.

Jellal raised his eyebrows. "Lucy."

"Right. Homework. Bye!" I said in a rush. Getting Jelal angry is a very bad idea.

I run upstairs.

* * *

><p>I get through Math, and History, before settling down for a break. Homework is boring. Jellal's little play date, however, was very, very interesting.<p>

I heard Mira saying, "Hey, Jellal, can I use the restroom?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "Upstairs, on the left. You can't miss it."

I heard the scraping of another chair, and Erza saying hurriedly, "I'll go with her."

I opened the door to the room Lev and I share just as the two come up the stairs.

I smile at them, and whisper, "You need a place to talk. Come in here."

They come in, and plop down on the bed.

"So. Mira. I'm assuming that the awkward tension was not just in my head, considering that you kicked me under the table." Erza said, a steely edge in her voice.

"Yeah. Well, you should be thanking me." Mira pouted.

"Man! I was really hoping that was just me." Erza groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed.

"Well, you're seeing the guy after what, 5 years? It's bound to be awkward." Mira said soothingly.

Erza smiled sadly. "Yeah, but, he's changed. He's not the same Jellal, he's so responsible now, he's raising his siblings on his own, and…"

Mirajane smirked. "And he's hot now."

Erza sputtered, "I…wha… no!"

"Oh c'mon, even I realize that he's hot, and I've got Laxus." Said Mira, slightly teasingly.

This was funny, but hearing Mira call my Niichan 'hot', made me throw up in my mouth a little.

I snort, and say, "Jellal is many things. "Hot", is not one of them. Oh, and don't worry. Jellal is awkward with everyone. "

They laugh, and you could see the last bit of tension leave Erza's face.

"Now, shoo." I said. "The boys will get suspicious if you don't get down soon. "

As they get up to leave, Erza turns. "It's good to see you again Lucy."

* * *

><p>I check the time again, and got a start. It was time to get Romeo from the park!<p>

I walked to the park a block away. Romeo was shooting hoops at the basketball courts.

"Romeo!" I yelled.

He turns. "But Neechan!"

Both of us knew the drill.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine, fine." He grumbles.

As we walk home, I place my arm around his shoulders, and smile, because I knew that whatever happened next, we would always be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know I promised, but at least it's longer than normal.<strong>


	7. Loke

**I forgot the disclaimer before. Whoops.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I don't own this, Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, trying to read. I couldn't concentrate, mostly because Levy was on video chat with her friends from home, Jet and Droy.<p>

My cell phone went 'ping!' I picked it up.

xXLeotheLionXx: U there princess

I rolled my eyes. That was my friend, Loke. He was a really good friend, but he could be such a playboy sometimes. I decided to reply.

QueenoftheZodiac: Hey Loke. 1,don't call me princess. 2, OMG the movie star has time to talk to his friends!

Loke had a major part in a new film, under the pseudonym Leo the Lion.

His reply was fast.

xXLeotheLionXx: of course I have time for my one and only

See what I mean by playboy?

QueenoftheZodiac: But apparently not enough time to have proper punctuation and capitalization. And why are you giving up on Aries so soon?

Aries was a girl from my old school that Loke had a major crush on. And from my point of view, the feeling was entirely mutual.

Loke took his time to answer this time.

xXLeotheLionXx: I'm working on it.

I snort. Yeah right.

QueenoftheZodiac: So she rejected you once already.

He turned all red at the sight of her. It was funny.

xXLeotheLionXx: I said I'm working on it. Hey, do you have anyone?

For some reason I thought of Nstsu.

QueenoftheZodiac: Naw… but get this, Romeo has a crush!

I smiled, remembering how cute my little brother was with Wendy.

xXLeotheLionXx: Aww… sorry gtg, studio calls.

Honestly, I expected this earlier. Loke barely had time anymore.

QueenoftheZodiac: Bye!

I was hit by an unusual bout of fatigue. This new school was tiring!

I buried myself under the covers.

I thought about Natsu. He was really nice…. Him and Lisanna had this sort of chemistry…  
>Was there something between them?<p>

With these thoughts, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, this is a NaLu. And this chapter is just a filler, because I wanted Loke in there.<strong>

**The next chapter will be a time skip, to around March.**

**But I will only update after the number next to reviews says 25!**

**There will be a ship moment in either next chapter or the one after that! **


	8. New Year's

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>I sat on the porch swing, my legs tucked under myself. It was a really nice day for December.<p>

Over the last 3 months, I had become closer to Fairy Tail then I had with all of my friends from home.

Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Alzak and Bisca

Alzak and Bisca are a couple, and so are Gray and Juvia. And, there is definitely something going up between Natsu and Lisanna.

However, even though these people are the nicest, sweetest, most awesome group in Fiore Academy, the Fairy Tail guild isn't… the most popular guild.

_Flashback_

_I had taken one on the stickers with the guild crest and placed it on the back of my hand during class. I admired it's intricateness. Some of the other guild's crests were so crude._

_As I got up to leave after the bell rang, someone spotted the symbol._

_"Hey!" He had shouted. "The new girl chose Fairy Tail!"_

_Mutters and snickers rolled across the class._

_"Hey, did Dragneel threaten you?" Someone jeered._

_I sighed and shook my head. "Just leave me alone. This was my choice, not yours."_

_Then I left. I hate teasing and bullying._

_End Flashback_

But honestly, I didn't care that they weren't popular. They were a wonderful bunch.

My siblings had found friends too.

For Romeo, his best friend was Wendy. He had other friends, but he was closest to Wendy. Plus, he still had that crush…

For Jellal, it was Mira, Laxus, and of course, Erza.

And Levy, ironically, had gotten close to Gajeel. The two would never admit they were friends, but I knew it was true.

We are all invited to a New Year's party today at Erza's house. She apparently used to be a member of Fairy Tail, and so had invited all of them too.

But today was a sad day for us, Jellal especially. It was the death day of my foster mother.

Jellal told us not to mention it to the others. We didn't want to ruin anybodies festive mood.

Levy and I are old enough to remember her. She was kind, beautiful, loving. We loved her. But, being among friends will help us not feel so much grief today.

I sat with my friends, barely listening to what they were saying. I wish Mother was here. She'd have hated us for moping like this though.

"Hey. Luuuuucccccy. Luce. Earth to Lucy." Natsu said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, did you say something?" I asked.

Lisanna furrowed her brow. "Yes. Juvia said, and I quote, something is wrong with Lucy-san."

I forced what I thought was a natural looking smile. "Oh. Naw, I'm fine. Just got distracted."

"You know Lucy, you can tell us anything." Gray said.

A voice interjected, deep and rough. "Leave her alone." It was Gajeel.

"Do you know what's up?" Bisca asked.

Gajeel made eye contact, asking a silent question. I smiled, and nodded.

"Today is the anniversary of her foster mother's death." He said simply.

Lisanna gasped. "I'm so sorry Lucy!"

I heard choruses of "We shouldn't have bothered you!" And "Are you alright?"

I smiled. It felt better, now that they knew.

"I understand now." A quiet voice said from the door.

It's Erza. "Jellal has been distant all night."

"That's probably why." I said. "He needs his friends tonight."

I turn to my friends. "Just like I do. Let's go have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>I want 30 reviews please!<strong>


	9. New Year's continued

**Here's the update! Sorry it's late! I needed to write this after the latest chapter if Fairy Tail. Sobs… Erza…**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima (hey, can anyone show me how to pronounce his name?)**

* * *

><p>I held a glass of punch, and stood with Lisanna. The boys were playing a stupid game, involving cotton balls, Vaseline, and your nose. <strong>(I've actually played a game like this…)<strong>

I watched Lisanna, who's eyes seemed to search for Natsu.

"So, what's up with you and Natsu?" I asked.

She blushed. "Nothing… I used to have a crush on him, but I'm over it now."

But, from where I was standing, it looked like she wasn't as over it as she said.

"You suuuuurrrrrreeeee?" I teased.

"Lucy!" She groaned, the color on her face not quite gone.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yell.

"Yes! I won!" Natsu shouted.

"Take that popsicle pants!" He shouted at Gray.

"It's just a game flame brain!" Gray said.

"What did you call me?" "You heard me." "Oh, it's on ice princess." "I can kick you charbroiled butt any day!"

Lisanna giggled. "They're lucky Erza's not here. She'd kick their butts."

I laughed too, but something nagged me in the back of my head.

Hey, where was Erza?

* * *

><p><strong>Special chapter…Erza's POV!<strong>

"Can we talk?" I asked Jellal softly.

He looked really sad.

"Of course he does!" I chided myself. "His mother died on this very date!"

He forced a smile. "Sure."

I placed my hand around his wrist, and pulled him upstairs, leaving Mira and Laxus behind. The clock said 11:58, so in a minute or so, they would be too busy to notice us done.

I turned the corner into my bedroom.

"Listen, I know what's wrong, and I'm really sorry." I said quickly.

He froze. "How…"

"I overheard Lucy talking." I said.

"But…I asked her not to tell anyone!" He whispered.

"It's okay." I tell him.

A loud chorus of "Happy New Year!" Came from downstairs.

I realized that while we were talking, we were standing really close.

I turned and checked the clock the clock, blushing.

"Hey." I breathed. "It's only 11:59."

He chuckled lightly. His face was pale against his tattoo, and was in stark contrast with his deep blue hair.

His arms were filled out with muscles.

He was handsome.

"I guess they dropped the ball too early." He whispered.

I stared into his eyes.

We moved closer, closer. My arms snaked around his neck, his arms around my waist.

I had liked him since the day I met him.

I kissed him, and it was magic.

I was flying past stars on silver wings.

It was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I walked upstairs, looking for the bathroom. I had shouted 'Happy New Year' with everyone, but hadn't anybody else noticed that it was still 11:59?

I pushed open a door, and all thoughts of the bathroom whizzed from my head.

There were two people in here, kissing.

The bad part was, they were Jellal and Erza.

I might have thrown up in my mouth a little.

They must have heard the door open, because the sprang apart.

Jellal looked around wildly.

His eyes widened when he say me. "Lucy!"

Erza rushed to fix her clothes and hair.

I stared for a for moments.

"So, do you want me to forget I saw that, or…" I trailed off

Relief shone in Erza's eyes.

"Please don't tell!" She cried.

"I'll let you tell when your ready." I said, still slightly dazed.

This stuff only happened in books!

I was then reminded of my need to go to the bathroom.

Before I left, I called over my shoulder. "Take her on a date Jellal."

Before the door swung shut, I caught a glimpse of their red faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's OOC, or cliché. I don't have any experience of romance outside of books and FanFiction.<strong>

**But, Jerza! It's so cute!**


	10. Mira the Matchmaker and Raijinshū

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Note: This is not a NaLi! NaLu forever!**

* * *

><p>As it was, Jellal and Erza only went through a week of secret dates and stolen glances. Mira managed to crack this wide open.<p>

The whole gang was at our house. Jellal and my friends were sitting around, chatting. Wendy and Romeo were sitting nearby playing a board game.

Mira turned to Jellal and Erza. "You are dating, right?"

The two in question promptly turned scarlet. Jellal's tattoo disappeared.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Everyone cried.

"Ummmmm, yes?" Erza said tentatively.

"Awwwww!" Mira squealed. "You two are so cute!"

"How did you know?" Jellal asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Oh, I just have a sense for romance." She said airily, a smug smile on her face.

Bisca and Akzak snorted.

"Yeah," Bisca said sarcasticly. "That's why it took you six years to figure out that Laxus liked you."

Mira stuck out her tongue at Bisca. Then, she turned and gave Laxus a long kiss.

"Ewwwww!" Shrieked Wendy.

Romeo made gagging noises next to her.

Apparently, the two of them had been paying more attention then we had realized.

"It won't be so gross in a few years!" Mira said coyly.

"Hey, don't corrupt Wendy!" Levy yelled from her place next to Gajeel.

Wendy had gone a deep red.

We settled back into our usual chatter, except this time Erza and Jellal were holding hands openly.

* * *

><p>I stood outside a fancy looking brick house.<p>

"This is Laxus' house?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup." Jellal said. "Erza warned me that it's gonna get a little wild. Something about his cousins?"

I shrugged.

We were at a party at Laxus' house. Levy didn't want to come, and we guessed that if it was at Laxus' house, it wasn't appropriate for Romeo.

I pushed the doorbell. It was opened quickly, by a boy in a helmet.

"Hey!" He said, and laughed.

As he did so, you could see a tattoo on his tongue. It was all i a could do not to shudder. And I thought Jellal's tattoo looked painful.

"I'm Bixlow, and these guys are my siblings, Evergreen, and Freed. We're the Raijinshū triplets." He said, talking rather fast.

"Laxus said that if anyone we don't know shows up, we are to introduce ourselves." Freed supplied.

That sort of made sense. No one would go to Laxus' house unasked.

We stepped inside.

Woah. It was rather…. "Wild, isn't it?" Bixlow said.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Lisanna.<p>

"Hey!" I said.

She smiled. "Hi!"

She spread her hands. "This is really something, isn't it."

I had to agree. With the pounding music and wild dancing, it rather felt like a nightclub.

"Yeah." I said.

Bixlow came up to us. "Hey, wanna dance?" He asked Lisanna.

Wait up. What? Why would he dance with Lisanna?

My confusion must have showed because Lisanna quickly explained.

"Lucy, this is my boyfriend, Bixlow." She said.

He slung a hand around her waist.

My eyes popped out of the sockets.

"What? How?" I asked.

"He lives here with Laxus, and Mira and Laxus were spending time together, and something just clicked."

Oh, did I forget to mention that Lisanna is Mira's little sister?

I smiled. "That's cute. Hey, how many people know?"

"Just Sis, Laxus, and well, now you too." She said.

I was touched that she trusted me that much.

I said, " 'Kay, you go have fun." And walked away.

Wow! Two romantic revelations in two weeks! At this rate, Wendy and Romeo would be together by the end of the month!

* * *

><p><strong>See! No NaLi!<strong>

**No more big romance for a while. I just finished the selection, and it took away most of my romanticness. Aspen or Maxon? (No spoilers please!)**

**'Till next time,**

** Air**


	11. Grand Magic Games are almost here!

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Happy (Late) Diwali!**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to March 1st<strong>

The first thing I saw when I got to school was a barrage of pink coming at me.

Natsu barreled towards me, grinning and yelling, "We're gonna win this year!"

He grabbed my hands in pure delight.

"Whoop!" He cried, spinning me around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I giggled. "What's up?"

Natsu had become my best friend. It was awesome, because we knew everything about each other, and I was just as close to him as I was to Loke, and in half the time too.

"Who's gonna win? Your U16 basketball team?" I asked.

"Nope. Fairy Tail's gonna win the GMG!" He crowed.

I snorted. I loved Fairy Tail, but if they haven't won since Erza and the others graduated, I don't see why they'd win now.

"How?" I asked.

"They're letting graduated members return! Which means we get Erza!" He yelled.

My eyes widened. With Erza's seriously awesome fencing skills, we actually had a shot.

"The meeting's today. You better show up!" He yelled after me while running towards our homeroom.

* * *

><p>I sat in my living room, with the entire Team Fairy Tail.<p>

Natsu had forgotten to mention that the meeting was at my house.

"Order!" Erza called.

Everyone turned quiet. It was a bad idea to mess with Erza.

"So, I am doing the fencing event, Jellal is doing all instrumental music events, Natsu is doing basketball, Gajeel is wrestling and boxing, Gray is hockey, Juvia is doing the swimming event, Mirajane is gymnastics and singing events, and Laxus is…" she trailed off. She turned to face Laxus.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"All-around." He grunted.

I considered it, and shrugged. It was obvious that Laxus was good at 'all-around'.

Erza cleared her throat. "Oh, and apparently, there is a qualifying round this year. And it's an IQ test."

Everyone groaned. Fairy Tail was great and all, but they weren't exactly the swiftest cars 'round the track, if you know what I mean. Natsu was once fooled into believing in a talking bush. When he was 13.**(Read Alexupenguin's story Mira, Queen of Matchmaking. It's hilarious!)**

Everyone was silent. Then, Gajeel spoke up.

"I nominate Shrimp."

My eyes widened.

"Levy!" I whispered to myself.

Why didn't I think of her?

Murmurs along the lines of "He's right!" Travel around the room.

Levy was bright red.

"Gajeel!" She hissed.

"What?" He said indignantly. "I practically paid you a compliment Shrimp, be happy!"

"Ugh!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. "You're hopeless! And annoying!"

Then she storms off.

"Why is it always me that does something wrong?" He muttered, hurrying after her. "Get mad at someone else for a change!"

All the girls started snickering. The guys just looked confused.

"Those two are so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

Laxus furrowed his brow. "I don't know if you noticed Mira, but they were arguing." He said with the air of explaining something to a young child.

Mirajane shook her head, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have much to teach you young grasshopper." She said, trying to sound old and wise.

Lisanna snorted. "Grasshopper?" She asked.

Mira ignored her pointedly.

"Hey, Erza-" she paused.

Jellal and Erza were nose to nose, and Erza was giggling.

Laxus cleared his throat.

They jumped apart, Erza turning as red as her hair, and Jellal's face so dark red that his tattoo showed up as lighter than the rest of his face.

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked.

Mirajane giggled, grabbed the GMG packet, and started flipping through it.

"Wait, so who's doing tennis?" She asked.

It was silent, and everyone was looking around.

Ummmmmm.

Levy turned to me, urging me to say something. I give a tiny shake of my head.

Nuh uh. Noooo way.

My hand crept up.

"I play tennis."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll explain the reasoning of their events if you want me too. Lucy plays tennis primarily because I play tennis and she has to play a sport I understand, so that I can write it accurately.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**'Till next time,**

**Air**


	12. Heartfilila-Fernandez

**So, here are the explanations.**

**Natsu: Basketball- for my friends, 'cause Fire's a basketball whiz. For everyone else, basketballs are orange, like fire.**

**Lucy: Tennis- like I said, I know the sport well.**

**Erza: Fencing- swords. Fencing. Yeah.**

**Wendy: Singing- because singing uses wind. Sorta.**

**Gray: Ice Hockey- ice. Ice hockey. See?**

**Mira: Gymnastics- well, it seems right. Plus, one of my friends does high level gymnastics. It looks pretty, but is really hard core. Perfect fit for Mira.**

**Juvia: Swimming- water. Swimming. See the connection?**

**Jellal: Music- I dunno. I couldn't find a fit for him. I guess music is heavenly.**

**Gajeel: Wrestling and boxing- his demeanor I guess, it just seemed to fit.**

**Levy: I.Q. Test- I know she's not really in there, but I wanted her to have a bigger part. Levy is smart. It goes without saying that she'd be smart.**

**Laxus: All-around- because Laxus.**

* * *

><p>I finger the wooden tennis racket, my fingers tracing over the wooden engraving.<p>

_To my dearest Layla._

It was the only thing I had from my birth parents. It was the real the reason I had gotten into tennis in the first place.

When I was younger, I used to dream up stories about them. I had somehow gotten the idea that they were poor and were forced to give me up. I had imagined my father saving up penny by penny to give my mother, Layla, this gift.

I had started looking for them. Unfortunately, I didn't like what I found.

My parents had been very, very rich. They were the Heartfilia's, the owners of the largest privately owned landmass in the country at the time. The tennis racket had only been one of the hundreds of gifts he had given her.

My parents had loved each other very much. So, when Layla died, Jude, my father, had gone 'round the bend. He had left me on the foster home steps, with only a note and the racket.

He had probably written this with the last bit of his sanity left. It had said:

Lucy Heartfilila.

Jude was in an asylum at the moment, under high security. I was allowed to go see him, but it was too painful, I had declined the offer.

I was crushed. The hope, my wild, unconscious, fairy tale-like dreams of having two families was dashed. And all my tennis spirit was killed.

I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said from the door.

Jellal.

He came in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Nii-san…" I whispered.

"It's okay if you don't want to play." He said softly.

The tears I had been trying to hold back burst forward.

"Nii-san, what didn't he like about me? He gave me away!"

Jellal let me cry, and I was struck with the idea that Jellal would make a wonderful father.

"Look Lucy." He said, looking me in the eyes. "We are your family now. Don't worry too much about someone who was too blind too see how wonderful you are."

He got up to leave me alone with my thoughts.

I turned his words around over and over in my head.

We are your family now.

I called after him.

"Nii-san?"

He turned.

"I think I'll play. For Fairy Tail."

* * *

><p><strong>Commence Fairy Tail main theme! JK. I'm sorry if it's really terrible, because I am really bad at writing this kind of thing. I'll try to get the plot moving from next chapter, or the one after that. Hey, and in reviews, tell me what couple you want next.<strong>

**Sorry it's so short.**

**So, the number next to reviews will say at least 50 by the time I update? **


	13. Preliminaries

**Sorry it's so late. But hey! It's my longest yet! I just want to thank all the regular reviewers. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>I heard the crackle of the loud speaker, and I nearly cheered out loud.<p>

I know that the Constitution is important, but I was bored out of my mind. Don't judge.

"Teachers, please excuse the interruption. All participants of the guilds competing in the Grand Magic Games this year, please report to the main amphitheater immediately." The staticy voice burst out.

I look at the teacher, as does half the class.

"Go ahead." He said tiredly. He must be used to this.

75 percent of the class jumped out of their seats and grabbed their backpacks, at the same time pulling out various guild insignias. Then, we sprinted out the door.

"Hey, your trash guild planning to get last again Heartfilia?" One boy jeered.

I kept silent gritting my teeth. Fairy Tail is better than those Quattro Puppies of his.

He laughed and ran ahead.

Soon, the golden facades of the admin building came into view. I was out of breath. Again,don't judge, we have a huge campus.

I ducked through the entrance to the amphitheater, which was next to the administrations building. I spotted the entire group huddled in one corner of the steps.

"Hey." I said in greeting. "What's going on?"

Erza looked up.

"Oh, hi guys." I said, surprised.

Mirajane, Laxus, Jellal, and Erza were already there.

"We don't know what's going on yet, but I expect we will soon." Erza said, pointing towards the stage.

A man was standing on the stage in front of us, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello." He said in a crisp voice.

"That's one of the lower grade teachers. The name's Doranbolt. Wendy or Romeo probably has him." Lisanna whispered to me.

Doranbolt continued. " You are all here for the beginning of the Grand Magic Games."

Whispered rolled over the crowd. It was too early for the Games, we has a week or two at least!

He spread his hand for silence before explaining. "Yes, we know it's early, but you all have a hefty advantage this year. Your graduated members."

Cheers spread like wildfire through the crowd.

Doranbolt let the cheering fade away before saying, "So, please send up a member for our preliminary, the I.Q. test! Remember, only 7 teams can pass, so send your best!"

All of us turned to Levy, who was very pale.

"I don't think I should do this." She mutter weakly, looking on the verge of being sick.

"C'mon Lev, you can do this!" I said encouragingly to her.

"C'mon shrimp." Gajeel said loudly. "You aren't backing out on us."

Then, softly, he said, "You're the best we got."

I handed Levy my water bottle. She takes a sip, then hands it back, standing up. Giving us all a small smile, she walks towards the stage.

They hand her a monitored laptop, and she got to work.

Her fingers flew over the key board, and her eyes seemed to sparkle behind her computer glasses. She was in her element, and she was beautiful.

I looked a Gajeel, who was staring and trying to pretend he isn't staring. Apparently Gajeel sees her beauty too.

She shut the lid of the laptop, a satisfied smile on her face.

She had done her best, and Levy's best was pretty darn good.

* * *

><p>It was time for the announcements, and it looked like our supervisor, my science teacher, Mr. Makarov was going to throw up this time.<p>

Mr. Doma, the principal, came up.

"I loved all the enthusiasm, and it warms my heart to see such high scores. We are a very smart school." He said.

The vice principal, Mr. Yajima, came was handed the microphone.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The winning teams are… Quattro Ceberus!" Cheering erupted from one part of the room.

"Mermaid Heel!"

More cheering.

"Fairy Tail!"

I gasped. We exploded, hugging and cheering.

Gajeel turned to Levy. "Nice job shimp."

And Levy blushed!

All around us, whispers of confusion spread.

"How did the trash guild make it?"

I ignored them, celebrating.

We almost missed the rest of the announcements. As it was, we heard the last one.

"And the defending champs, Sabertooth!"

The resulting cheer was deafening.

Sabertooth stood with self satisfied smirks, like they knew it all along. The "twin dragons", Sting and Rouge, turned to search for Natsu and Gajeel. It was the first time the boys would be competing, so maybe they just had a grudge, but the Sabertooth boys wanted desperately to verse Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, we all stayed and celebrated in the gym.<p>

I looked around for Romeo. I couldn't find him.

"Oh well." I thought. "He's probably around having fun somewhere.

Suddenly, the doors of the gym were shoved open, and a voice yelled,

"Help!"

It was Romeo. We all ran toward him.

As I got closer, I saw something that spurred me on faster.

Romeo was half carrying, half dragging someone.

It was Wendy, and her eyes were shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! Cliffie! Can I get a total reviews of 55!<strong>

**If you have any questions or think something is inaccurate, drop me a review with the question and I'll pm you back within 1-4 days of the review.**

**Question of the chapter. Does anyone know who Mr. Doma is?**


	14. Wendy

**I hope you like it! The GMG's are coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Remember to pay respect to all the veterans you know, and not just on Veterans' Day.**

* * *

><p>I ran up to the two of them, calling behind me for someone to get the nurse. Levy ran to do so.<p>

I lay Wendy down on the floor, her head in my lap. Her body looked battered, and she might have been bleeding somewhere.

I looked up. "What happened?" I asked Romeo.

He looked on the verge of tears.

"I couldn't help her." He whispered. "There was an older boy, a student I guess, who just began beating her up… she got hit over and over…and I was to weak to stop him…"

With that, he broke down. The tears came forth, silently, but steadily.

He sat down, staring at his feet. I tried giving him a hug, but he shrugged me off.

Levy came back just then with Porlyusica-san, the school nurse.

She did a quick inspection. We all awaited her answer worriedly.

Finally, she said, "She'll be fine."

We all took a collective sigh of relief.

Porlyusica continued. "She will have to take it easy for about 3-4 days, bedrest for about 2 days. She'll wake up soon, she's only unconscious."

Jellal and Laxus carried her to the infirmary.

Natsu turned to Romeo.

"So. What exactly did this attacker look like?" He asked, anger in his voice.

Romeo drew a shaky breath.

"He was tall, had a beaky nose, and wore a long black jacket." He said.

Something about that description nagged at me.

I scanned the room, my eyes falling on a group in the corner.

I pointed at the tallest member.

"Like that?" I asked.

Romeo's fists clenched.

"Very, very much like that."

Natsu started towards him.

I held him back. "No Natsu. That's Obara. He's strong, and is very close to all the teachers. They'll take his word over your's, unfortunately."

Mira seemed to materialize next to us, a bit of her old demon for in her eyes.

"We'll get even with them in the games." She muttered.

You bet we will. Oh, you bet we will.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Wendy's bed in the infirmary. It had been an hour and she still hadn't awoken.<p>

Porlyusica-san wasn't worried, and said it would happen in due time, but we were all very afraid. Wendy's mother was here a while ago. She was forced to leave, but they said they would call her with any developments.

Wendy's blue hair was spread out on the pillow, and though she was bruised and battered, she looked like an angel.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered, then opened.

I jumped up and ran to Nurse Porlyusica.

"I think she just woke up!" I cried.

Both of us ran to her bed.

Wendy's eyes were half open.

"Hey Wendy." I said softly.

"Romeo…" she said, seemingly unconsciously.

Then her eyes closed again, her breathing quieter than before.

I ran outside.

"She woke up!" I nearly screamed.

The other assembled guild members perked up immediately.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she hoping to be out soon?"

"Can we see her?"

"She's fine." I answered. "She'll be out in a few days. She's sleeping now."

Everyone sighed in relief.

I turned to Romeo, who had his head buried in his knees.

I walked over to him.

"Hey."

He looked up is eyes slightly red from tears.

"She's going to be fine." I reassured him.

He sighed. "I know, but…"

Male ego. And more?

"She asked for you." I said softly.

He got up, hastily drying his face.

We walked in the infirmary doors.

I turned to the others.

"Sorry. Only 2 at a time. Nurse Porlyusica doesn't like people." I said.

Then, I went inside, leaving them to wonder why she became a nurse.

Romeo sat next to her bed.

"Hey Wendy." He said.

A smile appeared on Wendy's face.

"I'm, I'm really sorry." He stuttered.

Her brow furrowed, asking the silent question.

"I couldn't help you. I could only watch, and-" his voice dropped. "It was horrible."

Romeo stared at his feet, unable to continue.

Suddenly, he looked up.

Wendy had grabbed this hand.

Softly, in her beautiful singer's voice, she managed to say, " It's okay…not your fault…"

She then fell silent, but her hand still gripped Romeo's, a bit of a blush on her face.

Romeo stared at there interlinked hands, a blush on his face as well.

I took that as my cue to get out of there.

I slipped silently out the door.

As I looked at the guild members assembled, I knew something for certain.

Fairy Tail wasn't just a group of friends. We were nakama. And we were going to win, if only for the fact that no one would tease or hurt our nakama for being part of a Fairy Tail anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, RoWen! There will be more coming! Thanks for getting 55 reviews, you guys rock! Reviews make me feel special.<strong>

**Any requests, questions, or something feels wrong, just drop me a review and I'll reply as soon a possible.**

**-Air**


	15. Romeo

**Sorry it's so late. But here you go. I might come out with a Fairy Tail one-shot soon, so keep an eye out for that. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Special: Wendy's POV!<strong>

I lay in bed, my body aching. A dull ache that was, day by day, subsiding, but it was still there.

The recess lighting in my room glared down at me. My mother was in the kitchen, leaving me in my bedroom.

I heard the doorbell ring. It was probably the delivery my mom, Grandeeney, was expecting.

I closed my eyes, but an image flickered on the back of my eyelids. That scary boy's hand seemed to be coming down on my skull over and over. I shut my eyes even tighter, trying to block out the image.

"Wendy!" I chided myself. "Think happy thoughts!"

I instantly blushed, because 'happy thoughts' made me think about him.

I flashed back to one particular memory, going over each separate moment.

_Romeo had walked in, though I hadn't realized. _

_It was only three days after the incident, so I still felt tired and weak, and apparently, I had sprained my wrist, and twisted my ankle._

_Anyways, Romeo came in and sat beside me, trolling me what was going on. _

_He had come in every day, because I think he felt guilty. _

_Of course, he had absolutely no reason to feel guilty, but moving on…_

_Looking back, I'm not sure if he knew I was awake, because my eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. _

_Whatever the case, he had suddenly stopped talking. I didn't think much of it at the time. _

_Then, suddenly, I felt his lips on my cheek._

_Then, he pushed back the chair and left. _

I had lain there in a daze for a while, replaying every second in my head.

Romeo had kissed me. On the cheek, but…

I am still wondering why he did it. He continued coming every day, and it was as if that had never happened

Secretly, I'm hoping it's the former.

I needed answers though. And, it wasn't like I could ask my mother about this. That would be rather mortifying.

The door creaked open, and I sat up quickly.

"Lucy-san?" I asked.

It was indeed Lucy. She smiled at me.

"Romeo couldn't make it, so I told him I'd come instead."

We talked for a bit.

As she turned to leave, I gathered up my courage and called after her.

"Hey, Lucy-san?"

She turned back.

"Yeah?"

I drew in a breath. "Say, metaphorically, when I was hurt and in bed, some boy my age kissed me on the cheek, what does that mean?"

Lucy was nice enough not to laugh.

Eyes sparkling, she replied, "Well, it can mean many things, but I think that in the case you're talking about, it means that this boy likes you. A lot."

Then, she left, saving me more embarrassment.

I lay in bed, stunned.

_Romeo likes me…_

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I slid into my spot on the dinner table.

A littles way through the meal, I looked up at Romeo.

"So, Romeo." I said purposefully.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Did you, or did you not kiss Wendy on the cheek?"

His bright red blush was all the answer I needed.

"I thought she was asleep…" he muttered.

Jellal nudged Romeo with his elbow.

"So you finally decided to make a move?" He teased.

Romeo buried his head in his hands, groaning.

"Why…" he moaned lightly.

Levy giggled. "Aww! Romeo's growing up!"

"I know!" I said. "Wendy was really cute about it too."

I looked at Romeo. "She wasn't sure what you meant by it."

"What did you tell her?" He asked meekly.

I stuck a bite of food in my mouth.

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo begged.

I swallowed, and grinned at him.

"I said that you like her."

Romeo groaned even louder this time.

"What? Isn't it the truth?" I asked.

"Well, but, I…agh!" He cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

He looked at Jellal. "May I be excused?" He asked, already pushing back his chair.

"Go ahead." Said Jellal.

The three of us waited till we heard the door slam. Then we dissolved into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How is it? Tell me in a <em>review<em>! **

**By the way, how many of you guys read Fairy Tail, not watch it?  
><strong>

**Isn't the Tarteros arc lasting way too long? It's awesome, but they need to kill all of those stupid demons already!**

**Can anyone tell me why each storyline is called an 'arc'?**


End file.
